


(Podfic) The Best Is Yet To Come

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [27]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: What kind of ridiculous line is that, then?A podfic of "The Best Is Yet To Come"
Relationships: Princess Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Kudos: 2





	(Podfic) The Best Is Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Is Yet To Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Download/Streaming Links **Length:** 3:56 | Youtube | Internet Archive | Google Drive |   
---|---|---|---|---  
| [Streaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQ00VpxJMws&feature=youtu.be) | [Streaming | MP3](https://archive.org/details/the-best-is-yet-to-come) | [Streaming | MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1R13cRoaNpl_tcf4_jWG2UTAiWxCLBmbu/view?usp=sharing) | 


End file.
